


Hidden In Plain View

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Caught, Dancing, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris throws a party where true feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to AO3 on 06 July 2014  
> Written for JuC Day 2005  
> *can be read as non-au

Standing beside Chris, Justin smiled, gulping down his drink when he felt Chris grab his arm. “Nice party.”

“Come on, let’s go dance,” Chris encouraged, shaking his hips and nodding at the handful of girls dancing in the center of the room.

As soon as Justin set his glass down, he saw the door open and instinctively looked to see who had arrived. When the couple walked through the door, Justin’s expression fell. Turning away quickly, he headed out of the room at a swift pace until Chris caught up to him.

Shaking his head, Justin spoke without facing Chris. “I can’t believe you invited _her_.”

Grabbing his arm, Chris pulled Justin into the hallway, then spun him around until they were facing each other. “I didn’t. I told people it was cool to tell friends. I have no idea who invited her. Maybe it was JC or Lance. I know they both stay in touch with her. One of them probably mentioned it and she just showed up. You’re not leaving just because she’s here, are you?”

“No, man. I’m just going to go upstairs and chill for a while. It just, it still hurts, you know? I thought she was my one true love for a long time. It hurt to realize it wasn’t true.”

“Sometimes love lies hidden in plain view.”

Twisting his arm from Chris’ grasp, Justin pulled away, glaring back at his friend. “You read that in a fortune cookie or what?”

“No, Grasshopper. I just know things about you that you cannot see.”

“What am I not seeing?”

“The love that surrounds you.”

“Yeah, I get it. Everybody loves Justin.”

“Everybody loves Raymond,” Chris corrected, his lips twisting into a sarcastic smile.

“I just need some time alone, okay?”

“Funny thing about love, Justin. Sometimes you don’t realize it’s there at all. Sometimes you can’t see what’s going on around you because you’re right in the middle of it. Can’t see the forest for the trees. But it’s there Justin. I promise you, it’s there.”

“Hidden in plain view?”

“Exactly!”

“Whatever.”

Chris watched Justin shrug off his words and scramble up the staircase, taking two steps at a time. Instead of following him, Chris returned to the party, finding his place amongst the dancers.

***

Splashing cold water on his face brought JC back to the present momentarily. It had been a long night already and the party was still going strong. It wasn’t only the need to urinate that pulled him into the bathroom, but also a need to be alone for a moment, a need to regroup. Water dripped from his hands as he touched his fingertips to his face. There was already stubble on his chin. Staring at his reflection, he noted the red eyes. A moment later he grabbed the glass he’d set onto the sink. There was still a little booze left in the glass until he chugged it down and wiped his mouth, more out of habit more than actual need. This was it, he decided. This would be the night.

Leaving the bathroom behind, JC moved back into the main throng of the party. Hands reached for him, some patting him, some grabbing. Everybody wanted something. He wanted something. And for once, he was tired of not getting what he wanted. 

His next stop was the full bar, complete with a bartender smiling at him and ready to pour another drink. “Another Scotch, sir?”

JC nodded, then added, “And a Corona, if you have one.”

As he waited, his eyes scanned the crowd. Lance and Joey were together, laughing. Kelly had gone home hours ago to relieve the babysitter of her duties. Joey had a knack of conning his wife into letting him hang out with Lance all the time. Most of the time. Not as often as they used to. JC noticed the smiles, sly meaningful glances and the occasional touches the pair shared. It was common knowledge amongst their inner circle that Lance was gay and highly suspected that there was more to his relationship with Joey than ‘just friends’. 

Not that Lance ever admitted to being gay. It was more that the assistants he hired were always young, handsome men who seemed to have more going for them in the looks department than brains. It was the way Lance’s eyes scanned the crowd and were always settling on the prettiest boys. It was the way that his girlfriends always seemed to enjoy his company far more than he seemed to enjoy theirs. It was a fact that he often leaned away from his girlfriend d’ jour, as if he couldn’t wait to get as far away from her as possible. It was his penchant for vacationing at gay resorts, although he insisted it was the only way he could relax without getting mobbed by young women. Mostly it was the way Lance insisted to his closest friends that he wasn’t a virgin, yet none of them could remember any girl who admitted to sleeping with him.

Chris was being himself, partying to the fullest by dancing with wild abandon between two scantily clad women. His eyes were focused on the brunette’s ample breasts, watching almost hypnotically as they bounced with her movements. JC watched the blonde’s hand as it caressed Chris’ ass just above the rip in his jeans. 

It occurred to JC that Chris only threw parties to get laid. It was only a matter of time before he would be disappearing upstairs with one or two of his female guests. JC smiled, thinking it was a brilliant way to get laid without getting stuck asking for a date and having the possibility of having a horrible time dragging on for hours. At the party, Chris could dance with whomever he wanted to, discreetly disappear for a while, then come back and prowl for more. 

Other friends were around, drinking, dancing or just chatting. JC knew most of them. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach when he realized Justin was missing. He’d been at the party earlier, but was now nowhere to be found. 

Finishing his Scotch, JC slammed the glass down on the bar a little harder than he intended. He shook his head as a response to the bartender’s question, asking if he wanted another drink. Instead, JC started on the Corona, the bottle slick with condensation. Feeling the warmth flooding his face, JC raised the cool bottle, resting it against his cheek as he kept searching for Justin.

Then he saw the reason why Justin wasn’t there. Britney. Not only Britney, but Britney with her new husband. Releasing a long sigh, JC leaned back against the wall for support and took a drink of his beer. With his eyes closed, JC allowed his mind to wander freely. His thoughts were far away when they were quickly brought back to the present by a touch. Someone’s hand had skirted underneath his shirt and was now caressing his abs. Before he managed to open his eyes, JC felt the warm breath against his ear. The heaviness of the hand had already told him he was being touched by a male, long before the whiskers brushed against his ear.

“How about it, JC? You and me? How come we never hooked up?”

JC’s lips curved into a smile. “Hey Chris, I am so drunk right now that I’d actually consider it.”

“I know.”

“Justin’s gone.”

“I know that, too.”

“That makes sense. You know everything about Justin.”

“Not everything.”

“Why did he leave?” JC’s eyes settled on Britney and Kevin as he asked the question.

Chris saw where he was looking and nodded. “You already know why.”

“I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him. Something. Tonight.”

“Booze makes you bold, doesn’t it?”

JC’s smile widened as he felt Chris’ hand rubbing over his stomach in gentle circles. “It’s not the booze,” he insisted.

“You should tell him. Go for it.”

Turning quickly, JC faced Chris, looking deeply into his eyes. “Tell him what?”

The pressure from Chris’ hand increased on JC’s stomach. A moment later, the hand began drifting down, slipping beneath his waistband as Chris leaned in to whisper, “I know what you’re after. I know what you’re thinking about. I’m just telling you it’s alright. You should go for it.”

“Am I that transparent? Does he know?”

“No. He doesn’t suspect a thing. Must be all those girls you always have chasing after you. Where’s your new gal pal anyway?”

“She had a date,” JC sighed, sounding somewhat defeated. “A date with some other guy. She doesn’t believe in being exclusive. And Justin’s got a girlfriend anyway. He’s not. Not interested in me.”

“She left.”

“You mean, they left.”

“Nope. I mean, she left.” Pausing, Chris began poking JC in the chest. “And I know where he is. He just wanted some time to himself. Follow me.”

After pushing away from the wall, JC staggered. Chris easily caught him, keeping him upright. The Corona bottle, now empty, was tossed into the trash as Chris led the way upstairs to the guest bedroom. JC smiled as Chris opened the door to reveal Justin sitting alone on the bed shirtless, watching television. Chris quietly shoved JC into the room, then backed away, closing the door.

“Hey, J.”

Taken by surprise, Justin sat up quickly. “Hey, C. What’s up? Too much to drink again?” Justin teased.

For a moment, JC considered pouncing on the bed, then thought better of it and simply crawled across the mattress until he was next to Justin. “Not too drunk. Just a little drunk. I was looking for you. I saw who showed up.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a free world. Sometimes it sucks that we still have all the same friends.”

“Where did Cam go?”

“She has some stuff going on tomorrow. Early. She left before Brit got here.”

“Oh, you didn’t want Brit to see you alone?”

“No, I just didn’t want to see Brit at all. It’s not like she really loves Kevin. She’s been acting nuts ever since I dumped her. Since before I dumped her. I still can’t believe she cheated on me. Then she starts in with kissing chicks in public right in front of me just to get a reaction from me. And then marrying Kevin. She’s totally out of control. It’s like she’ll do anything to get my attention.”

“We all know she still loves you.”

“Of course she does. What’s not to love? Where’s Eva, anyway? I’m not used to seeing you unattached at a party all night.”

“She had a date.”

“Your girlfriend has a date?”

“She’s more of a friend than a girlfriend. More of a fuck buddy. She’s a cool chick.”

“But she’s not the love of your life.”

“Definitely not.”

Grabbing the remote, Justin turned the television off, devoting his full attention to JC. “I used to think Brit was, you know, the one. Until she cheated on me. Then I knew she wasn’t. I don’t think Cam’s the love of my life either. She’s okay to hang out with. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever find anyone who really loves me. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever find anyone I can truly love. Have you ever been in love? Really in love?”

“I think so. Once.”

“Bobbie?”

Unable to suppress his laughter, JC leaned back against the mattress until he was staring up at the ceiling. “Not Bobbie. Not really. She was just. There. All the time.”

“Yeah, she was,” Justin chuckled. Falling silent, he thought for a couple minutes, then quietly asked, “Who?”

Rolling onto his side, JC used his finger to trace the cross tattoo on Justin’s shoulder. “This is kind of cool, but I bet it hurt.”

“It was okay. Not that bad.”

Leaning forward, JC licked the length of the cross until Justin giggled and pushed him away. “Dude, stop it. That’s kind of gross.”

Defeated, JC scooted away from Justin, whispering, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like Chris hasn’t done the same thing.”

“Chris is a smart guy.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes I think he knows more about us than we do.”

“No way, man. Like what?”

“He knows who I love.”

Now interested, Justin scooted closer to JC, smoothing the covers between them. “Then tell me who she is.”

“For starters, it’s a guy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you hooked up?”

“Not with him. He likes chicks.”

“Then I won’t ask if it’s Lance,” Justin teased.

“Definitely not Lance.”

“The dude is such a man whore. I bet he’d do you though.”

“I didn’t say I was gay or anything. I just love people for who they are. It doesn’t matter to me what sex they are. It’s who they are as a person.”

“Do I know him?”

“I guess.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Since we were kids. I watched him grow up. He used to be this cute little boy and I watched him grow into this gorgeous, wonderful, smart man.”

“Oh, so you’re talking about _me_!” Justin spouted jokingly.

JC watched as Justin laughed heartily, even slapping the bedspread. He waited until Justin had laughed himself nearly breathless before moving closer, his hand on Justin’s wrist.

“Have you ever thought about being with a guy?”

“Dude, that’s not even funny. I’ve got a girlfriend.”

“Who you don’t love. And don’t say you do, because you’d be lying and you shouldn’t lie to your best friend.”

Shaking his arm free from JC’s light grip, Justin pulled away a little further. “So are you going to tell me or not?”

Focusing his eyes on the ceiling, JC disclosed, “You’re a smart guy Justin. You figure it out. I’m in love with this guy who I’ve watched grow into a wonderful person. He’s smart and charismatic and he can be really romantic when he wants to be. He doesn’t let people walk all over him. He’s hardworking and knows what he wants. He’s not afraid to go after what he wants. And he’s got one hell of a nice body.”

Several moments of silence followed. JC kept staring at the ceiling for a long time. When he did turn to face Justin, he found his friend staring at him blankly. “Justin? Is this okay? Did I just fuck up our friendship?” Sitting up quickly, JC felt his heart flutter with panic. Reaching out, he took Justin’s hand in his own, his expression turning serious. “Please tell me I didn’t fuck this up. I wasn’t going to do anything. I just thought you should know how I felt. I love you, but I can love you just as a best friend. I’m not saying it should be more than that.”

“JC, shut up,” demanded Justin, effectively ending JC’s rambling.

Feeling a blush of embarrassment color his face, JC dropped his eyes, but continued to hold onto Justin’s hand. Justin reached forward, touching JC’s face and lifting it.

“I’ve never been with a guy.”

“I know. I know you like girls. I said you like girls. I know this is impossible. Just forget I even said anything, alright?”

“I’m flattered. Really. I mean, I knew you loved me like a brother, but I didn’t know it was more. Is it more?”

“I’d like it to be more, but I know it can’t be. I’ve thought about it a lot and I always knew I loved you. Didn’t you ever wonder why I got along with Britney so much better after you dumped her? It was because I was jealous of her when you two were together. I wanted to be the one with you.”

“I never knew, man.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“And Chris knew?”

“He knew before I did,” JC noted bitterly. “He teased me about it for a couple years, that he knew this secret about me that I didn’t even know. Then when I finally realized it, he said he’d known it all along.”

Justin continued cupping JC’s chin in his palm, even as he leaned in. The first touch of their lips was a soft brushing, as light as a warm summer breeze. Moving his hand from JC’s chin, Justin combed his fingers through JC’s hair. Holding his breath, JC let his hand stroke Justin’s muscular arm, twining his fingers with Justin’s when their hands met.

“What are you thinking?”

Scooting forward, Justin smiled. His eyes dropped down to study their hands clasped together. “I think I love you, too. I think there’s something very right about being here with you. I’m thinking maybe you meant it when you said you’d kiss me. I thought you were joking when you said it. I thought you were making fun of Brit. But now I think you weren’t.”

That was all the encouragement JC needed to close the distance between them. Releasing Justin’s hand, JC wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled them tightly together, moaning eagerly when he felt Justin’s cock through his jeans. Drawing Justin close, he pressed his tongue between Justin’s lips, moaning as they kissed deeply. Tasting the alcohol on Justin’s breath gave JC a feeling of euphoria. Leaning back minutes later, JC felt dizzy and breathless. 

Grabbing JC’s ass firmly, Justin cupped each cheek with a gentle squeeze, pulling JC close once more. “You’re so tight, man. Firm. Your body,” Justin gasped, “so perfect.”

With a hand flat against Justin’s chest, JC moved slowly, scattering kisses across Justin’s forehead, temple, around his ear and neck. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you. I get hard every time we work out together, just from watching you. I always want to lick the sweat from your abs.”

“Fuck, C,” Justin growled, lust tinting his voice.

As he sucked against Justin’s neck, JC’s hand trailed downward, until his fingers caught on the waistband of Justin’s jeans. It only took him a second to unhitch Justin’s pants and slide the zipper downward with practiced ease. They were both breathing heavily when he whispered in Justin’s ear. “Can we just lie here together for a while?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I meant, naked. I want to feel your body next to mine. Bare skin.”

After swallowing deeply, Justin nodded and ran his hands beneath JC’s shirt, feeling the each rib and muscle. “Yes.” Capturing JC’s mouth again, Justin closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on each button as he released it. Once JC’s shirt spread open, Justin pressed their chests together and worked at pulling the shirt free from JC’s arms. Somehow the shirt got twisted and left JC’s arms pulled behind his back, still bound by the shirt.

“Sorry,” Justin apologized. “I kind like you like this though.” 

Rolling JC onto his back, Justin bent over him, kissing his stomach. When he reached JC’s pants, Justin loosened them, pulling them off as JC squirmed and writhed, helping as much as he could. Justin tugged at JC’s jeans until they caught on his shoes. Sighing deeply, Justin yanked off the shoes and socks, then the jeans before grinning and going after JC’s underwear, which he twirled on his finger before releasing them into the air. JC’s laughed hysterically when his underwear landed in the Ficus tree across the room. Justin turned to watch the bough lean downward and quiver under the weight. When he turned back, his eyes settled on JC, lying back on the bed invitingly, his arms still trapped in his shirt.

“I definitely like you like this,” Justin admitted with a nod. 

JC watched as Justin undressed slowly, leaving his clothing in a heap at the foot of the bed.

“Are you going to rescue me?”

“You like playing games in bed?”

Swallowing deeply, JC watched as Justin crawled across the bed toward him. Each movement he made shifted the mattress. As Justin came closer, JC nodded his head slowly. Speaking softly, he promised, “I like to do just about anything in bed.”

Straddling over JC, Justin looked down in admiration, then pressed his index finger at the base of JC’s cock, then slowly drew it to the end of the tip. “It’s nice, C, impressive.”

“Thanks, J. You’re pretty impressive yourself. How about freeing my arms so I can wrap them around you.”

Sitting back on JC’s legs, Justin grinned mischievously and shook his head. “I like you like this,” he insisted. Placing his hands on JC’s waist, Justin gave him a firm squeeze, then leaned down to kiss him. 

Beneath Justin, JC whimpered and squirmed, attempting to free his hands. His hips automatically bucked up when he felt Justin’s cock rub against his. Arching his back, JC pressed their chests together.

“You’re like a fine stallion, JC. You’re so wild and beautiful. You want to be touched and tamed but you fight the rope that holds you.”

“Stop being cheesy, Justin. I just want,” JC froze when he heard voices at the door. As soon as he saw who had entered the room, he turned his head away quickly, trying to hide behind Justin’s shoulder.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Justin screamed, still straddling JC. 

“Oh, sorry,” blurted out Lance, his face reddening as he backed into Joey.

“Get out!”

“We’re going. We’re going.”

Justin closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing as he listened to the door latch shut.

“I guess we should have locked that,” offered JC, softly.

“Quiet.” 

There was no mistaking Lance’s deep, rumbling laugh outside the door. But it was Joey inquisitively asking, “Was that JC under him? I swear I saw JC’s hair.”

“Dude, it was. I know it was. I could smell JC’s cologne. Man, a couple minutes later and we could have seen some live porn.”

“Damn, if I had that on film, I could make a fortune.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Justin lifted his palm to his forehead as he strained to listen as Lance and Joey stumbled away from the door.

“Who would have thought JC was a bottom boy?”

“Are you kidding? Justin is definitely a top. I would have bet he’s a top.”

“Oh! Let’s find Chris and bet with him!” Joey pleaded drunkenly, followed by more of Lance’s deep laughter.

“J? Did they just kill the mood here?”

As their eyes met, no words were needed. JC could still see the lustful hunger shining in Justin’s eyes.

“I’m begging you, take my shirt off so I can hold you.”

Using his index finger, Justin drew the outline of a heart on JC’s chest.

“You’re such a cheesy bastard, I don’t know how Brit or Cam can stand it.”

“Just part of the Timberlake charm, my friend. I can sweep anyone off their feet.”

“No sweeping needed here, honey. I’m yours.”

“And you call me a cheesy bastard?”

Pushing off the bed, Justin left JC as he checked the door. Twisting the knob slowly, he stuck his head out into the hallway, happy to see it was clear. The music had started up again downstairs after a twenty-minute absence. Smiling, Justin retreated back into the room and locked the door. Before returning to the bed, he grabbed JC’s underwear and placed it on his head as he sashayed back across the room.

“Latest fashion. What do you think?”

JC giggled. He’d finally managed to wiggle back into his shirt far enough to unbutton the cuffs and free himself from bondage. “Lovely, Justin. Your mother would be so proud.”

“She is proud of me. And by the way, talk about mood killing? Discussing Joey and Lance won’t do it, but bringing up the mothers will.”

“Come on, Justin. Your mom is hot. Totally hot.”

“She’s still my mom, JC.” Leaping onto the bed, Justin jostled JC, then straddled him again. “It’s okay if I’m on top, right?”

Releasing a deep breath, JC felt as if he were melting into the mattress. “I thought we were just going to hold each other and kiss, but whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

“As you wish.” Grasping JC’s thighs, Justin shifted his body, positioning him. Once he had JC settled, Justin let himself collapse on top of his friend’s chest. “Oh, I fell over.”

“Do I make you horny? Randy?” JC teased.

“Let’s face it,” Justin expressed, “we’re both cheesy bastards.”

“I still love you.”

With a smile, Justin leaned over JC, allowing his cock to rub against JC’s warm skin. Justin licked along his neck. Their hips fell into a rhythmic thrusting that worked together. The pair had always managed their synchronized moves with ease. 

Justin’s hair was cut short, yet JC still ran his hand over the trimmed locks, then caressed Justin’s back, feeling the flow of muscles at work. Sucking on JC’s earlobe, Justin sniffed at his hair, then tightened his embrace when he realized the familiar scent stirred his cock even more. 

“God, we’re definitely staying here tonight,” JC panted. 

Justin didn’t answer; instead he nipped at JC’s throat, then claimed his mouth. Working his hands down Justin’s back, JC was careful not to touch the ticklish spots. When he reached Justin’s buttocks, he kneaded them in the same rhythm as Justin’s frantic humping. He found himself yearning to make the most of their contact.

“Faster, honey. I’ve got to come.”

Pushing back, Justin breathed heavily and looked at JC.

“I didn’t want you to stop,” JC whimpered.

“I wanted to look at you. I’ve never looked at you like this. You’ve thought of us like this, though? Us together? Doing stuff?”

JC nodded, his hand reaching for his own cock and pumping it as Justin watched.

“Damn, that’s hot, C.”

“I’ve dreamed about being with you,” JC whispered seductively. “And it was always hot and sweaty and the best sex ever.”

Justin’s eyes widened as JC’s cock responded. Closing his eyes, JC rolled onto his back and began speeding up his hand. Reaching out tentatively, Justin touched JC’s hips as they began thrusting. Moving his hand downward, he began stroking his own cock as he watched JC. When JC began moaning, Justin scooted forward, laying his head onto JC’s chest so he could listen to the sound reverberate. 

“I want to taste you,” Justin mumbled as he licked across JC’s chest.

“Suck it, honey,” JC moaned.

Caressing JC’s stomach, Justin licked the whole side of his chest before pressing his lips against JC’s nipple and sucking. 

“I want to hear it,” JC whimpered.

Dropping his own cock, Justin used his tongue to press down on JC’s nipple before he began to suck it loudly. With his hands steadying JC, Justin began humping salaciously against JC’s leg. JC came first, bucking up wildly against Justin. His hand ran through his hair, pushing the damp strands off of his forehead.

Justin righted himself, straddling over JC’s legs once more, looking down on his friend’s sated expression. A few quick strokes had him coming, leaving a wet spot on JC’s stomach. Collapsing against JC’s neck, Justin found himself embraced in his lover’s arms.

“I love you, too, C.”

 

~END~  
03/05/05


End file.
